The Gabriella Tango
by luvsreadingandwriting
Summary: The great Merhito Montez passes away leaving his only daughter Gabriella Montez only half of the knowledge of the Merhito Tango the greatest tango on earth.She has to follow the tango tradition and come up with moves. The question is could she do it? TxG
1. Merhito's Death

**A/n: This chapter is just here to explain Merhito's (Gabriella's father) death, and such. It's reasonably short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, please…don't leave me." Gabriella sobbed, as she held her sickly father's hand tightly. "Please dad, mom's already in heaven and I need one of you to be here with me." Her father didn't respond, since he was in a coma. He had fallen and hit his head in the middle of a dance routine, much to Gabriella's dismay.

"Please dad. You didn't finish teaching me the great Merhito Tango," Gabriella giggled a little before continuing. "the greatest tango on earth."

Gabriella wiped away her tears with her free hand, "I know you told me that your dad also only taught you half of your tango and you came up with the rest…but I want to learn your tango and not come up with my own, I don't think mine will be very good dad."

"Please don't leave me…" She started before sobbing again and squeezing his hand.

In the middle of her crying, she heard him straight-lining.

Doctors and nurses rushed in and tried to get Gabriella, who was crying like crazy, out of the room. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to Gabriella.

She watched her father as they were charging large numbers of electricity into his body. The nurse dragged her out, although Gabriella made it very hard for her. She tried to get back in, but the door was locked. She watched as they were still shocking him,

"Daddy!!!!" she screamed for the first time in 10 years.

**An hour later…**

Gabriella sat on her chair, horrified at the scene in front of her.

They covered her father with a white then blanket, as they always did to the people who died.

Gabriella now accepted the fact that she would have to come up with the rest of the moves to the Tango, just like her father did. But, there was one thing she didn't know if she could do…

The tango's tradition was that you had to perform it with a person you love. And two of the people Gabriella loved were already gone. That meant she had to find someone she could love maybe even as a boyfriend…

_I can't possibly do that, can I?_

* * *

**A/n: So that's where Troy comes in, haha. So, what do you think for the 1****st**** chapter? Should I continue? I won't upload another chapter until I'm convinced that you like it! And believe me, my dog can convince me into giving him my hotdog LOL! Please review.**

**Love, anne**


	2. Gabriella's Loop Hole

**First of all…THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews(: They **_**really **_**convinced me into uploading the next chapter lol. I know the first chapter was short, so this one will be longer. And I will credit my reviewers at the end so….on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**6 months later…**

The now 17 year-old Gabriella **(A/n: By the way, in the last chapter Gabriella was 16 and in one of the following months was her birthday so…yeah she's 17) **was working on the tango in her own dance studio at home. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, she was on a 5 minute break. She was so frustrated. She's been dancing since she was 5, yet she couldn't even come up with a _single_ move.

"Gabriella!" her nanny, Florina called.

"Yes Flor?!" Gabriella yelled, too lazy to go over to the kitchen where Florina was.

"Don't you yell at me," Florina scolded. "Get your lazy butt over here!"

"Yes Florina." Gabriella giggled and walked over to the kitchen, which was next door.

She walked into the kitchen and smelled freshly baked chocolate chip cookies—her favorite! She seated herself on one of the high stools and began munching on one. "So, um what did you want to tell me?" she asked putting her half eaten cookie down.

"I have some very good news to tell you, G." Florina replied as she wiped her hands for she had just finished washing the dishes.

"Oh really, what is it?" Gabriella asked picking up the cookie again and quickly bit it before putting it down.

"You finally got accepted to Dolores' School of Dance **(Totally made that up XP)**!" Florina exclaimed.

Gabriella nearly choked on the bits of cookie in her mouth. When she finally got it down her throat, she squealed so loud that a deaf person could hear it.

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed, settling down on her chair. "I thought only you could only go there when you're 18 or older. And I didn't even send an application…"

"Well, I know who did." Florina said quietly and pointed slightly to the ceiling.

"Oh." Gabriella said. "Well, then I guess I'll do it for mom _and _dad."

_But I bet I could get a few pointers to help me with the tango, since 'Dolores' School of Dance' _is _the best school of dance in the US._

"That's my girl." Florina said as she embraced her in a loving hug.

Gabriella stood, with her hair free from any tight elastic bands, in her vintage tee and skirt with shorts inside in case it flies up when she dances, in front of her new school and stared in awe. It didn't look like what she had imagined it to be. It was painted very exquisitely, some walls mimicking tones, it was built with pure concrete, strong enough to carry 5 stories of dancing feet, and the best part of all; the whole campus had auditoriums around every corner, where some of the interns were supposedly performing in every night.

She sighed. The thought of not keeping up with everyone else had entered her mind uninvited.

_Don't let it get to you Gabriella! _Her conscience told her. _You _are _the offspring of the greatest dancers in the world, you know!_

Gabriella knew that her conscience was right. She _was_ the daughter of the greatest dancers; Merhito and Ysabella Montez, who had both passed away in the last 2 years…

Gabriella had knocked into someone. "Watch it, dork!" the person said coldly.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella merely replied.

"You better be." The girl said harshly. With that, the girl strutted off to only recruit her posse.

_Must be the 'Queen Bee' of the school, that girl._

Gabriella shook her head and smiled a little, when she went to pick up her bag. At least one thing she predicted was true about the school; they were all sorted into different cliques. And as of now, she was in the "dork" one.

BRRiiNNGGG!!! The sound of the warning bell filled the hallways. Gabriella, who still needed to find her locker rushed upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella started to stretch for class was about to start. Suddenly, a group of girls crowded around her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Ms. Dork-who-ran-into-me-and-wrinkled-my-blouse-saying-sorry girl." The girl she ran into earlier teased, which was followed by a ring of girly laughs.

"Well, at least I don't tease girls who I don't know. For what you said isn't my name." Gabriella answered back, stretching her leg.

"Yes it is!" one of the girl's from the posse said. Gabriella could tell she was the dumb one.

"Shut up, Brianne!" the leader of the posse, the girl Gabriella ran into, whose name was Tracy scolded. "I _do_ know your name, FYI."

"Oh, can you tell me then?" Gabriella asked her, not looking up because she was secretly smirking.

"Yeah, it's uh…it's…Macy! Yeah, Macy!" Tracy exclaimed, nervously. Gabriella tried her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I believe that's the name of the clothing store." She said.

"Oh yeah, then if you're so smart, what's my name, huh?" Tracy asked. This got Gabriella. Her eyes searched for an answer…jackpot!

"It's Tracy." She said simply.

Tracy's eyes widened in surprise, "H-how did you know that? Are y-you some psychic or something?"

"Nope, just perfect eye vision." Gabriella concluded, looking at Tracy's shirt before skipping off.

Tracy looked down, and there printed boldly on her shirt were the letters T-R-A-C-Y. She felt heat rise to her rosy cheeks as she watched Gabriella walk over to their dance instructor, Ms. Gomez.

"Class, take your places. We have two new students in need of a position, so I need to fit them in." Ms. Gomez announced. Tracy and Gabriella's eyes widened. _Two _new students?!

"First of all this is Gabriella Montez, she is a bit younger than all of you so please treat her with kindness." She said, making Gabriella blush. She didn't want anyone to know she was younger than them, because it would make it harder for her.

"And last, but not least I would like to introduce you to the greatest teen break dancer in the world, the one and only…"

"Troy Bolton!" Troy finished walking into the room. One thing that Ms. Gomez did not mention was that he was also a teen heartthrob, making all the girls in class nearly faint. He walked over to Gabriella.

"I hope we work together sometime, Gabriella." He said, flirtatiously as he took her hand and kissed it gently. All the girls in class glared at her, their eyes filled with hate.

'_I think I might've just found my loop hole.'_

"I hope we do." She replied, blushing.

One of the boys wolf whistled, which made Gabriella blush even more.

"That's enough you guys!" Ms. Gomez scolded the class. "Now, you two, you'll be placed right over there between Tracy and Diana."

They both took their places; Troy next to Tracy and Gabriella next to Diana, and soon class started with a new dance lesson.

Tracy kept flirting with Troy, swaying her hip an extra time. Troy didn't seem to like it, he was rather more embarrassed.

Gabriella started talking to Diana and found that they had a lot in common, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Tracy.

'_No, I can't feel this way! I just met him, there's no way that I could like him! But, yet again there is such a thing as love at first sight…'_

* * *

**There you have it folks! Gabi has her first crush and a new friend! I wonder what's going to happen between Troy and Gabi??? The tension begins lol! I felt like it was rushed a little when I was writing it, tell me if you felt it too!**

**Credits:**

**ContestshippingFan2314: I'm glad you loveed it lol!**

**writersblock142: I'm going to continue this like you wanted (:**

**Pagan-Angel13: This chapter explains what you were asking, so…yeah (:**

**AtalantaMagic: I'm happy you don't like it…BUT love it!**

**kikigirl101: Thanks for your review! I loved your story Rags and Riches and the sequel too!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Anne**


	3. Breakdancing and Salsa

**Thanks again for the AWESOME reviews! And one of you asked me if I have watched the movie transformers, and yeah I did. It was so wicked cool and funny lol! Anyways, I might upload another chapter of my other story, Gabriella's Wish sometime this week, so stay tuned! And before the next chapter starts, just to let you know, Troy is a famous break-dancer and an awesome one at that and he also has crazy fan girls…you know what I mean? (; This chapter is more of a filler…or at least I think it is lol ;D**

**Chapter 3**

"So how was your first day?" Florina asked Gabriella. They were both in the huge living roomlounging.

"It was fine, I guess." she replied, flipping through the channels with her tiny remote.

"How fine, exactly?" Florina asked, apparently sensing Gabriella wasn't telling her something.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you." She told her about everything; her classes, Tracy, Diana, and even Troy.

"Ooooo, GiGi is in love!" Florina said in a sing-song voice.

Gabriella took a pillow and playfully hit her square in the face, "No I'm not! At first, I thought I was but not anymore!" She looked down. "I've decided to put a lid on my feelings…at least for a while until I get used to things. I don't want anything or _anyone _to distract me, when I could be getting close to completing daddy's tango."

"You never give up, do you?" Florina said, recovering from the attack.

"What can I say, Gabriella Montez never gives up! Especially when her dad is counting on her." She stated.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa, Gabriella! No one could have made that move without stumbling, job well done!" Mr. Donavon praised. Gabriella smiled and said a quick thank you before getting back to the routine. They were all rehearsing a break-dancing routine they had just learned, and Gabriella had performed a move that she wasn't taught to do, she just did it 'because she thought it went well with the music. And she was right.

"Very impressive, Brie." Troy said. He was dancing next to her, but Gabriella didn't seem to care anymore. _What makes him think he can call me Brie?! _"But, there _is _another person who could do that move…me." With that, he performed the same exact move she had just done but added his own flavor to it.

"There's _two_ break-dancers in thee hizzhouse?!!!" Mr. Donavon exclaimed, teasingly.

"I told you so," Troy said, still dancing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. When the song went to the very upbeat part, she broke out doing mostly impossible moves that would break your bones. Well, it is called _break_-dancing. Everyone in class gathered around and cheered her on shouting, "Go, G! Go, G!" Troy soon ended up dancing with her. And the chant changed to, "Go GT! Go GT!"

The upbeat rap song ended, but Troy and Gabriella kept on dancing…to a salsa number—Gabriella's favorite kind of dance!

Troy was unaware of the fact that he didn't know how to ball-room dance, but found himself following the rhythm. He seemed to have gotten lost in the song, but mostly into Gabriella's eyes.

And Gabriella took advantage of him, for she _was _the expert in this field. She commanded where they moved and what moves they did. Luckily, she didn't get lost in Troy's icy blue eyes like he did. She would have forgotten what she was doing and completely humiliate herself.

With one big dip, the song finally ended. Everyone clapped loudly and screamed some things that were unclear. Troy stood there Gabriella in his arms, breathlessly looking into her eyes. Gabriella looked into his eyes too; they were filled with some emotion she couldn't quite understand. She realized what awkward position they were in and pulled away from him, blushing.

_Don't fall for him! _Her conscience told her. _You have to avoid him from now on, you know!_

"Wow, you two are _something!_" Mr. Donavon exclaimed.

'_Yeah, some something we are!' _Gabriella said sarcastically in her mind.

**This really isn't some of my best work:( Personally, I didn't like it that much. And I feel bad that it was sooo short! But, this is just taking a step further to the exciting climax part YAY! Lol and I feel that the summary doesn't really match this story…oh look what I'm doing! I'm flaming my own story lol! HAHA. And in the next chapter something unexpected might happen, so I may need…more than 7 reviews for it! What?! I'm telling ya it's going to be the 2****nd**** most awesomest chapter, which the climax chapter being the 1****st****! Please review and help me feel better. I've been having fevers lately, I hope it doesn't get worse! And don't forget to stay tuned for the 2****nd**** chapter of Gabriella's wish!**

**Love anne**


End file.
